Unexpected Twists
by kye davis
Summary: Please ignore the notes at the bottom and top of the pages, I put them in there for the people at mediaminer.org Anyway, Cupid came and messed things up for couples. Fate spent the next 3000 years fixing it, but she missed one couple. Now Cupid and Fate
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Quatre from Gundam Wing, and I don't own Hotaru from Sailor Moon... I do own the other characters I make up though....  
Unexpected Twists  
By kay  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Fate's Mother: "FATE!!! GET IN HERE! BRING YOUR BROTHER TOO!"  
Fate and Death: Walk into the livingroom  
Fate's Mother: "Look at what's going on with those mortals!! I want an explaination!"  
Fate and Death: Look into their mother's crystal ball at what's happening with the mortals...  
Fate and Death: Jaws drop  
Fate's Mother: "Well?" Taps foot waiting for explaination...  
Cupid: Pops out of nowhere.  
Everyone: Turns to Cupid...   
Fate: "Who's the baby? He's so cute!" Runs over to hold him stops. "Wait, wings, a bow and arrows..." Thinks for a moment. "It's Cupid!"  
Death: starts laughing hysterically  
Fate's Mother: "CUPID! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!! HE'S LIKE AN ENTIRE DIFFERENT MYTH!!!"  
Cupid: blink blink  
Fate: "He's low on arrows... Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this..."  
Fate's Mother: "He must be the one who caused all that trouble... He caused people to fall in and out of love with eachother! HE MESSED UP THE COUPLES!"  
Fate: Looks at her mother "Guess this means I have some work to do..." Looks at Cupid "Cupid... YOU'VE BEEN A BAD BOY!!! BAD BABY!! BAD!!"  
*3000 years later*  
Fate: "I've done it! I fixed that mess that baby made!"  
Fates Mother: "Well, you still have one more thing to do... While you trying to clean up Cupid's mess, you forgot about the couples you were supposed to get together. Cupid's handled most of them, but there's one last one left. Looks like your gonna have one more case before you go to bed..."  
Fate: blink blink  
Cupid: (who's now grown up) "Whoops... I don't think she liked hearing that too much..."  
Fate: Looks over at cupid... "Of course I didn't like hearing it! I JUST SPENT THE LAST THREE THOUSAND YEARS FIXING THAT MESS YOU MADE WHEN YOU WERE A BABY, AND I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!! STUPID CUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Cupid: backs away...  
Fate's Mother: sweat drops 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not create Hotaru or Quatre from Gundam Wing or SailorMoon! In fact I didn't create any from Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon... I didn't even create Gundam Wing or SailorMoon... *sulks*  
Unexpected Twists  
By kay  
  
  
Day 1  
  
  
Hotaru: jumps up "I'm late for school!" runs down stairs yelling she's late...  
*scene switch*  
Quatre: walks into the hall and down towards his office  
*scene switch*  
Narrater: Hey! I'm fate, nice to meet you! I'll be your host in this fairy tail story of love gone wrong... Well, you found out how it all started.... You know, Cupid messing everything up with his bow and arrow! Well, you should hear the story that made it such a hit among my family and friends. Even my brother couldn't resist laughing his head off at this story... Well, it all started on the day when I went to fix a couple who were supposed to live happily ever after, what happens when it gets to happily ever after isn't important to the story, it's what happens on the way to happily ever after that became a nuisance... I'm getting ahead of myself, here's how it happened...  
*scene switch*  
Hotaru: arrives at school  
Narrater: This is Hotaru, she's cool, she's funny, what any guy would want. Little does any guy she's a SailorScout, but don't worry, because nothing really happens to the SailorScouts with the negaverse beat in this story...  
Reenie: walks up to Hotaru "Hey! Did you remeber last nights homework?"  
Narrater: This is Hotaru's best friend Reenie. She only makes a few small scenes in this story...  
Hotaru: "Yeah, why? Didn't you?"  
Reenie: "Sort of..." trails off  
Hotaru and Reenie: walk into class  
*scene switch*  
Quatre: walks a man out of his office, shakes the man's hand, then walks back into his office  
Narrater: Meet Quatre, a smart, sensitive, and really cute guy! Not to mention he's a very rich teenager, but money doesn't matter... If you haven't already gussed the couple, it's Hotaru and Quatre! Yep, as soon as I finished cleaning up Cupid's mess, these two had to get together at that moment, well, you get the picture...  
Quatre: walks to meet his old friend Duo whose visiting with Hilde  
Duo: "Hey Quatre!"  
Hilde: "Hi!"  
Narrater: Meet Duo and Hilde, a couple that I set up awhile ago when I was fixing Cupid's mess, they were one of the couples that had gotten split up by one of Cupid's arrows... Back to the story...  
*scene switch*  
Narrater: This is where I arrive with Cupid to fix Hotaru and Quatre up...  
Fate and Cupid: pop out of thin air onto a busy street, no one seems to notice them  
Cupid: spots a hot teenager "Da--"  
Fate: pops around and covers his mouth before he can finish "This is a rated G fanfic moron!"  
Cupid: rolls his eyes  
Fate: starts to walk and one of her shoes high heels get stuck in a hole in the sewer cover...  
Cupid: trying not to laugh  
Fate: ripping her shoe out of the sewer cover before a car that's coming hits her...  
Fate: runs out of the way just before the car hits her  
Cupid: looks at the flat broken shoe when the car moves off of it  
Fate: "WELL!!!" trying not to blow up "*BLEEP*"  
Cupid: "Well atleast we know the censor works"  
Fate: takes off her other shoe and throws it at him  
Cupid: blink blink "What did I do?"  
Narrater: Ahem, yeah! That was what happened alright... Hey! I never said I was bright!  
Fate: walks over and picks up the broken shoe the car ran over... "*BLEEP*"  
Cupid: starts laughing hysterically  
Fate: eye starts to twitch  
Cupid: backs away...  
Fate and Cupid: walk into Hotaru's school...   
Fate: "Well, isn't this just the nicest school imaginable!?!?!"  
Cupid: "NAH!"  
Fate: "I was being sarcastic!"  
Cupid: "I asume you've got a plan?"  
Fate: grins evily "Always! You take Quatre! I'm going to take Hotaru!"  
Cupid: Starts to walk away  
Fate: "AND DON'T MESS ANYTHING UP!!!!!!!!"  
Cupid: rolls his eyes  
Fate: continues to walk to find Hotaru  
Hotaru: walks into the girls bathroom and checks her hair  
Fate: walks into the girls bathroom looks at Hotaru  
Fate: "So your Hotaru?"  
Hotaru: "Do I know you???" 


	3. Chapter 2

Unexpected Twists  
By kay  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Fate: grabs Hotaru's arm "Come on! We've got to find Cupid"  
Hotaru: "What?"  
Fate: "We've got to find Cupid!"  
Hotaru: pulls her arm out of Fate's grasp "NO!"  
Hotaru: runs away  
*later that day*  
Hotaru: runs into Quatre  
Hotaru: "Oooops"  
Quatre: looks at her   
Quatre: laughs "It's you again!"  
Hotaru: blushes "Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to run into again."   
Hotaru: thinks "Not that it's a bad thing! I meant sorry for running into you! I wasn't paying attention..."  
Quatre: laughs  
Hotaru: turns very red  
Quatre: smiles "Well, since I keep running into you, and I don't know where I'm going... Will you show me around?"  
Hotaru: turns redder (if that's possible) "Okay..."  
Quatre: smirks  
*scene switch*  
Narrater: Over the next few hours Hotaru showed Quatre around Tokyo. A sixteen year old girl, and an seventeen year old boy, well it's obvious that something romantic'll happen... What just might be a mystery...  
*three hours later*  
Quatre: "So..." blushes "Will you go out with me?"  
Hotaru: stares "Okay... When?"  
Quatre: sighs "I don't know. When are you free so we can go somewhere?"  
Hotaru: "I don't know. When do you think is good?" thinks about her last question...   
Quatre: "I don't know..."  
Narrater: It went on like this for hours, five to be exact. By the time they had finally decided on two days from then Hotaru had to be home and Quatre was trying to stay awake.  
*next day*  
Fate: pops into Hotaru's room  
Fate: grins  
Fate: singsong "Hotaru! Hotaru!"  
Hotaru: wakes up  
Hotaru: sees Fate "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!"  
Fate: giggles  
Fate: "So you have a date with Quatre on Tuesday? What a coincidence...."  
Hotaru: "And you had better not mess anything up! I'm serious! If you do I promise you'll regret it!"  
Fate: "Down girl! I'm trying to set you guys up remember?"  
Hotaru: slaps her hand to her forehand  
Fate: "Come on! We've got to go shopping for a dress!"  
Hotaru: whimpers "Oh no...."  
Fate: grabs her arm "COME ON!"  
Narrater: The next couple of days went by without anything interesting to write about. Nothing really funny happened. Fate made Hotaru try on every dress in the store to find out which she looked best in, then they shopped for shoes and got about twenty pairs... Then the big day came!  
*Tuesday*  
Quatre: comes to pick up Hotaru rings door bell  
Hotaru: answers door "Hi!"   
Quatre: "Hi" notices how beautiful she looks  
Hotaru: gets nervous... notices Quatre  
Hotaru: smiles  
Quatre: smiles  
Quatre: "Shall we go?"  
Hotaru: "Okay!"  
Fate: pops up  
Hotaru: sees Fate  
Hotaru: "NO! Not you! Not now!"  
Quatre: "What?"  
Hotaru: "Ummmmm... nothing, I was just.... Ummm..." blushes  
Quatre: smirks   
Quatre and Hotaru: leave for their date... with Fate following.....  
Fate: blink blink  
Cupid: pops up "So am I still in trouble?"  
Fate: growls  
Cupid: backs away  
Fate: "You know, this might go a little bit better if YOU actually did YOUR job!"  
Cupid: "It actually isn't my job! I just got stuck here... somehow..."  
Fate: "So you don't even know who your parents are?"  
Cupid: "NO!"  
Fate: eyes start to tear "That's so sad..."  
Cupid: sighs "Don't cry... You shouldn't cry, your too pretty."  
Fate: looks at Cupid smiles "I know!"  
Cupid: "You sure got over that fast..."  
Fate: "You know, your kinda cute!"  
Cupid: "I like you too."  
Fate: "I never said I liked you!"  
Cupid: "Well, do you?"  
Fate: blushes "Depends..."  
Cupid: "Depends on what?"  
Fate: "On if you mess up this job or not!"  
Cupid: rolls eyes "Guess that means you like me!"  
Fate: giggles  
Cupid: smiles  
Narrator: Ummm... Well, I thought that part wasn't going to be in there.... Ooops....  
Quatre and Hotaru: reach an extreamly romantic restaurant...  
Hotaru: blushes "Wow"  
Quatre: "Well, one of my friends told me about this place. We aren't sitting in the resaurant though."  
Hotaru: "We're not? Then where are we eating?"  
Quatre: smirks "You'll see..."  
*scene switch*  
Fate: walks into restaurant with Cupid following  
Cupid: "Well, this place sucks!"  
Fate: "It does not!"  
Cupid: "Are you telling me you like this place? The whole romantic quality to it?"  
Fate: "Well, yeah!"  
Cupid: "And she thinks I'm bad..."  
Fate: "And people say Cupid's sopposed to be romantic!"  
*scene switch*  
Quatre and Hotaru: Walk in behind the restaurant...   
Hotaru: notices the moonlight glistening on a small pond by a few tables  
Quatre: "This is where we going to eat. What do you think?"  
Hotaru: stars in her eyes "I love it!"  
Quatre: "Good" looks extreamly happy  
*scene switch*  
Cupid: (whose been watching Hotaru and Quatre with Fate) "She's a sucker for romance too!"  
Fate: scoffs "Your telling me that you don't like any of this? The moonlight on the pool, the candle lit dinner, the plants hanging from the canopy, the potted plants built around the tables, the waiters and waitresses so unobtrusive. It's so..." breathes in slightly "romantic." sighs  
Cupid: tries to hide the fact that he's melting at the thought... "N-NO!"  
Fate: grins "Then why did you just stutter?"  
Cupid: blushes   
Fate: "Have you ever had a girlfriend, Cupid?"  
Cupid: "NO! I DON'T NEED A GIRLFRIEND!!!"  
Fate: sighs  
Cupid: "Why?"  
Fate: "No reason..."  
Cupid: grins "NO! Why? Do you want to go out with me?"  
Fate: blushes like heck.  
Cupid: "I think you like me!"  
Fate: turns redder (if thats possible) "Well, it's not like you aren't attractive. I don't want to date you, though."  
Cupid: smirks.  
Cupid: "Are you sure?"  
Fate: "Ummm... N-No... I mean yes! I mean... I don't know what I mean..."  
Cupid: "If it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't say no to dating you."  
Fate: giggles "Thanks..."  
Death: appears out of nowhere "Hey!"  
Fate: "What are you doing here?"  
Death: "Just seeing how things are going, have you met my girlfriend?"  
Cupid: "You've got a girlfriend?"  
Death: "Yep!"  
Fate: "Who is she?"  
Aphrodite: pops up "Hey!"  
Cupid: "She's so hot! Way to go Death!"  
Fate: "YOUR APHRODITE!"  
Aphrodite: "Good guess!"  
Cupid: "What are you doing with Death? I'm Cupid, want to talk?"  
Fate: "APHRODITE IS SUPPOSED TO BE CUPID'S MOTHER IN THOSE MYTHS!"  
Cupid: "WHAT?!?!?!"  
Aphrodite: "So your my son Cupid?"  
Death: grins laughs "This just keeps getting worse by the minute!"  
Aphrodite: "Well, son... I have an annoucement, Death and I are getting married!"  
Fate and Cupid: jaws drop "WHAT?!?!?"  
Fate: "And I thought I needed psychiactric help!"  
Death: "Hey! Just because I'm your twin, and I'm getting married is no reason for you to tease me or Aphrodite!"  
Cupid: "YOU GUYS ARE TWINS!?!?!?!?"  
Narrator: Yeah, that's what happened alright! Back to Hotaru and Quatre....  
*scene switch*  
Quatre: "So, do you want to talk about something?"  
Hotaru: blushes "Well, this is the first date I've had in a few years, I don't really know what to talk about... Do you have any ideas?"  
Quatre: "No..." laughs  
Hotaru: laughs with Quatre  
*scene switch*  
Cupid: shocked look on his face from ALL the recent events   
Fate: puts her hand on Cupid's shoulder "It's not that bad... I-I think"  
Cupid: "My mother is marrying your twin brother, how is that good?"  
Fate: "Well, it's not bad. Is it?"  
Cupid: sighs "I don't know."  
Fate: "Well, atleast you got to meet her first! That's a plus right?"  
Cupid: "I guess..."  
Fate: listens to the romantic music playing in the backround   
Fate: "Lets dance!"  
Cupid: "What?"  
Fate: "Lets dance! Please?"  
Cupid: smirks "Okay!"  
*scene switch*  
Hotaru and Quatre: dance teogether  
Hotaru: "Wow, this is such a nice place."  
Quatre: "Yeah, it is. So how do you like our first date so far?"  
Hotaru: "It's so wonderful."  
Quatre: "I'm glad your enjoying it."  
Hotaru: "I'm enjoying it very much. How do YOU like our first date so far?"  
Quatre: smiles "I like it so far..."  
Narrator: That's when they're eyes met and all they saw was eachother. I had they same feeling with Cupid, one I never thought I'd feel.  
*scene switch*  
Fate: "So, feel better?"  
Cupid: smiles "A little."  
Fate: "Only a little? What would you feel alot better?"  
Cupid: smirks "Well..." kisses Fate lightly on the lips  
Fate: "Oh..." blushes  
Cupid: "I feel better now."  
Fate: "You better feel better! Because your not going to kiss me again!"  
Cupid: "Are you sure?"  
Cupid and Fate: slowly inch near eachother and... KISS?????  
Narrator: Ahem, scene switch...  
*scene switch*  
Narrator: Dinner was over and Quatre was giving Hotaru a ride home. They had a great time, and so did I and Cupid.   
Quatre: pulls into Hotaru's driveway  
Hotaru: "So, when can I see you again?"  
Quatre: "How about tommorow?"  
Hotaru: "Okay. I had a great time tonight."  
Quatre: "Me too. I'll see you tommorow?"  
Hotaru: "For sure! When?"  
Quatre: "Around noon good?"  
Hotaru: "Perfect."  
Narrater: Yeah, everything was perfect. Not too perfect, just perfect.  
*scene switch*  
Cupid: "So Fate? Would you ummm..."  
Fate: "What?"  
Cupid: breaths and says really fast "Would you go out with me?"  
Fate: "I'd love to!"  
Cupid: "GREAT!"  
Fate: smiles 


	4. Chapter 3

Unexpected Twists  
By kay  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Fate: grabs Hotaru's arm "Come on! We've got to find Cupid"  
Hotaru: "What?"  
Fate: "We've got to find Cupid!"  
Hotaru: pulls her arm out of Fate's grasp "NO!"  
Hotaru: runs away  
*later that day*  
Hotaru: runs into Quatre  
Hotaru: "Oooops"  
Quatre: looks at her   
Quatre: laughs "It's you again!"  
Hotaru: blushes "Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to run into again."   
Hotaru: thinks "Not that it's a bad thing! I meant sorry for running into you! I wasn't paying attention..."  
Quatre: laughs  
Hotaru: turns very red  
Quatre: smiles "Well, since I keep running into you, and I don't know where I'm going... Will you show me around?"  
Hotaru: turns redder (if that's possible) "Okay..."  
Quatre: smirks  
*scene switch*  
Narrater: Over the next few hours Hotaru showed Quatre around Tokyo. A sixteen year old girl, and an seventeen year old boy, well it's obvious that something romantic'll happen... What just might be a mystery...  
*three hours later*  
Quatre: "So..." blushes "Will you go out with me?"  
Hotaru: stares "Okay... When?"  
Quatre: sighs "I don't know. When are you free so we can go somewhere?"  
Hotaru: "I don't know. When do you think is good?" thinks about her last question...   
Quatre: "I don't know..."  
Narrater: It went on like this for hours, five to be exact. By the time they had finally decided on two days from then Hotaru had to be home and Quatre was trying to stay awake.  
*next day*  
Fate: pops into Hotaru's room  
Fate: grins  
Fate: singsong "Hotaru! Hotaru!"  
Hotaru: wakes up  
Hotaru: sees Fate "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!"  
Fate: giggles  
Fate: "So you have a date with Quatre on Tuesday? What a coincidence...."  
Hotaru: "And you had better not mess anything up! I'm serious! If you do I promise you'll regret it!"  
Fate: "Down girl! I'm trying to set you guys up remember?"  
Hotaru: slaps her hand to her forehand  
Fate: "Come on! We've got to go shopping for a dress!"  
Hotaru: whimpers "Oh no...."  
Fate: grabs her arm "COME ON!"  
Narrater: The next couple of days went by without anything interesting to write about. Nothing really funny happened. Fate made Hotaru try on every dress in the store to find out which she looked best in, then they shopped for shoes and got about twenty pairs... Then the big day came!  
*Tuesday*  
Quatre: comes to pick up Hotaru rings door bell  
Hotaru: answers door "Hi!"   
Quatre: "Hi" notices how beautiful she looks  
Hotaru: gets nervous... notices Quatre  
Hotaru: smiles  
Quatre: smiles  
Quatre: "Shall we go?"  
Hotaru: "Okay!"  
Fate: pops up  
Hotaru: sees Fate  
Hotaru: "NO! Not you! Not now!"  
Quatre: "What?"  
Hotaru: "Ummmmm... nothing, I was just.... Ummm..." blushes  
Quatre: smirks   
Quatre and Hotaru: leave for their date... with Fate following.....  
Fate: blink blink  
Cupid: pops up "So am I still in trouble?"  
Fate: growls  
Cupid: backs away  
Fate: "You know, this might go a little bit better if YOU actually did YOUR job!"  
Cupid: "It actually isn't my job! I just got stuck here... somehow..."  
Fate: "So you don't even know who your parents are?"  
Cupid: "NO!"  
Fate: eyes start to tear "That's so sad..."  
Cupid: sighs "Don't cry... You shouldn't cry, your too pretty."  
Fate: looks at Cupid smiles "I know!"  
Cupid: "You sure got over that fast..."  
Fate: "You know, your kinda cute!"  
Cupid: "I like you too."  
Fate: "I never said I liked you!"  
Cupid: "Well, do you?"  
Fate: blushes "Depends..."  
Cupid: "Depends on what?"  
Fate: "On if you mess up this job or not!"  
Cupid: rolls eyes "Guess that means you like me!"  
Fate: giggles  
Cupid: smiles  
Narrator: Ummm... Well, I thought that part wasn't going to be in there.... Ooops....  
Quatre and Hotaru: reach an extreamly romantic restaurant...  
Hotaru: blushes "Wow"  
Quatre: "Well, one of my friends told me about this place. We aren't sitting in the resaurant though."  
Hotaru: "We're not? Then where are we eating?"  
Quatre: smirks "You'll see..."  
*scene switch*  
Fate: walks into restaurant with Cupid following  
Cupid: "Well, this place sucks!"  
Fate: "It does not!"  
Cupid: "Are you telling me you like this place? The whole romantic quality to it?"  
Fate: "Well, yeah!"  
Cupid: "And she thinks I'm bad..."  
Fate: "And people say Cupid's sopposed to be romantic!"  
*scene switch*  
Quatre and Hotaru: Walk in behind the restaurant...   
Hotaru: notices the moonlight glistening on a small pond by a few tables  
Quatre: "This is where we going to eat. What do you think?"  
Hotaru: stars in her eyes "I love it!"  
Quatre: "Good" looks extreamly happy  
*scene switch*  
Cupid: (whose been watching Hotaru and Quatre with Fate) "She's a sucker for romance too!"  
Fate: scoffs "Your telling me that you don't like any of this? The moonlight on the pool, the candle lit dinner, the plants hanging from the canopy, the potted plants built around the tables, the waiters and waitresses so unobtrusive. It's so..." breathes in slightly "romantic." sighs  
Cupid: tries to hide the fact that he's melting at the thought... "N-NO!"  
Fate: grins "Then why did you just stutter?"  
Cupid: blushes   
Fate: "Have you ever had a girlfriend, Cupid?"  
Cupid: "NO! I DON'T NEED A GIRLFRIEND!!!"  
Fate: sighs  
Cupid: "Why?"  
Fate: "No reason..."  
Cupid: grins "NO! Why? Do you want to go out with me?"  
Fate: blushes like heck.  
Cupid: "I think you like me!"  
Fate: turns redder (if thats possible) "Well, it's not like you aren't attractive. I don't want to date you, though."  
Cupid: smirks.  
Cupid: "Are you sure?"  
Fate: "Ummm... N-No... I mean yes! I mean... I don't know what I mean..."  
Cupid: "If it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't say no to dating you."  
Fate: giggles "Thanks..."  
Death: appears out of nowhere "Hey!"  
Fate: "What are you doing here?"  
Death: "Just seeing how things are going, have you met my girlfriend?"  
Cupid: "You've got a girlfriend?"  
Death: "Yep!"  
Fate: "Who is she?"  
Aphrodite: pops up "Hey!"  
Cupid: "She's so hot! Way to go Death!"  
Fate: "YOUR APHRODITE!"  
Aphrodite: "Good guess!"  
Cupid: "What are you doing with Death? I'm Cupid, want to talk?"  
Fate: "APHRODITE IS SUPPOSED TO BE CUPID'S MOTHER IN THOSE MYTHS!"  
Cupid: "WHAT?!?!?!"  
Aphrodite: "So your my son Cupid?"  
Death: grins laughs "This just keeps getting worse by the minute!"  
Aphrodite: "Well, son... I have an annoucement, Death and I are getting married!"  
Fate and Cupid: jaws drop "WHAT?!?!?"  
Fate: "And I thought I needed psychiactric help!"  
Death: "Hey! Just because I'm your twin, and I'm getting married is no reason for you to tease me or Aphrodite!"  
Cupid: "YOU GUYS ARE TWINS!?!?!?!?"  
Narrator: Yeah, that's what happened alright! Back to Hotaru and Quatre....  
*scene switch*  
Quatre: "So, do you want to talk about something?"  
Hotaru: blushes "Well, this is the first date I've had in a few years, I don't really know what to talk about... Do you have any ideas?"  
Quatre: "No..." laughs  
Hotaru: laughs with Quatre  
*scene switch*  
Cupid: shocked look on his face from ALL the recent events   
Fate: puts her hand on Cupid's shoulder "It's not that bad... I-I think"  
Cupid: "My mother is marrying your twin brother, how is that good?"  
Fate: "Well, it's not bad. Is it?"  
Cupid: sighs "I don't know."  
Fate: "Well, atleast you got to meet her first! That's a plus right?"  
Cupid: "I guess..."  
Fate: listens to the romantic music playing in the backround   
Fate: "Lets dance!"  
Cupid: "What?"  
Fate: "Lets dance! Please?"  
Cupid: smirks "Okay!"  
*scene switch*  
Hotaru and Quatre: dance teogether  
Hotaru: "Wow, this is such a nice place."  
Quatre: "Yeah, it is. So how do you like our first date so far?"  
Hotaru: "It's so wonderful."  
Quatre: "I'm glad your enjoying it."  
Hotaru: "I'm enjoying it very much. How do YOU like our first date so far?"  
Quatre: smiles "I like it so far..."  
Narrator: That's when they're eyes met and all they saw was eachother. I had they same feeling with Cupid, one I never thought I'd feel.  
*scene switch*  
Fate: "So, feel better?"  
Cupid: smiles "A little."  
Fate: "Only a little? What would you feel alot better?"  
Cupid: smirks "Well..." kisses Fate lightly on the lips  
Fate: "Oh..." blushes  
Cupid: "I feel better now."  
Fate: "You better feel better! Because your not going to kiss me again!"  
Cupid: "Are you sure?"  
Cupid and Fate: slowly inch near eachother and... KISS?????  
Narrator: Ahem, scene switch...  
*scene switch*  
Narrator: Dinner was over and Quatre was giving Hotaru a ride home. They had a great time, and so did I and Cupid.   
Quatre: pulls into Hotaru's driveway  
Hotaru: "So, when can I see you again?"  
Quatre: "How about tommorow?"  
Hotaru: "Okay. I had a great time tonight."  
Quatre: "Me too. I'll see you tommorow?"  
Hotaru: "For sure! When?"  
Quatre: "Around noon good?"  
Hotaru: "Perfect."  
Narrater: Yeah, everything was perfect. Not too perfect, just perfect.  
*scene switch*  
Cupid: "So Fate? Would you ummm..."  
Fate: "What?"  
Cupid: breaths and says really fast "Would you go out with me?"  
Fate: "I'd love to!"  
Cupid: "GREAT!"  
Fate: smiles 


	5. Chapter 4

Unexpected Twists   
By kay  
Chapter 3  
  
  
*Fate and Cupid's date*  
  
Fate: stares at Cupid  
Cupid: stares at Fate  
Fate: stares at Cupid  
Cupid: stares at Fate  
Cupid: blink blink  
Fate: "Ha! You blinked!"  
Cupid: "I did not!"  
Fate: "Don't deny it! You know you blinked!"  
Cupid: "Oh, be quiet!"  
Fate: "Well, this is our date. What do you want to do?"  
Cupid: "Well, I liked what we were doing two seconds ago."  
Fate: "Not another staring contest!"  
Cupid: winces "No more staring contests?"  
Fate: looks annoyed "NO!"  
Cupid: "Then what do you want to do?"  
Fate: "I don't know..."  
Cupid: "Let's just get down to business, Fate..." gets down on knee "Will you marry me?"  
Fate: jaw drops  
Fate: blink blink  
Cupid: laughs "Gotcha!"  
Fate: sigh of relief  
Cupid: "Will you?"  
Fate: blink blink "O-Okay... I guess..."  
Fate: thinks "So much for romance..."  
Narrator: Ahem, now to Hotaru and Quatre.  
Hotaru: "So, where do you want to go?"  
Quatre: "I don't know. I actually live a colony, this is my first time in Tokyo."  
Hotaru: "Oh... Well, we could go get ice cream."  
Quatre: smiles "Sounds good to me!"  
Hotaru: smiles  
Quatre and Hotaru: walk to ice cream shop.  
*three hours later*   
Quatre: "Hotaru?"  
Hotaru: "What?"  
Quatre: "Umm... Are you enjoying yourself?"  
Hotaru: looks nervous "Yeah."  
Quatre: "Ummmm... Can I ask you a question?"  
Hotaru: "I guess so, what is it?"  
Quatre: looks for a shady spot under a tree  
Quatre: "Ummm... Lets go and sit over here." starts walking  
Hotaru: follows Quatre  
*under the tree*  
Hotaru: sits on the grass  
Quatre: gets down on knee  
Hotaru: eyes widen  
Quatre: "Will you marry me?" pulls out a ring  
Hotaru: smiles happily eyes tear up  
Hotaru: "Of course I will!" gives quatre a hug  
***********************************************************************************  
Author's Note: There's one more chapter to this fanfic, and then it's over. So if anyone likes it, then thanks! I was planning on making this fanfic a bit longer, but I probably won't unless someone asks me to continue it. If I don't get anyone asking, then I might come back to it later, but probably not... Anyway, one chapter down, one to go! 


	6. Chapter 5 - Last Chapter

Author's Note: No one said anything about my fanific! I'm disappointed! Well, if this fanfics ending and no one cares, it's going down with a bang! Prepare to laugh! 

Unexpected Twists 

By krazy_kitty_katz

Chapter 5 Hotaru looked in the mirror. Her wedding gown was a long, plain, white dress. Her hair was done up in a beautiful braid down her back, and her eyes sparkled with happiness. She couldn't believe it! She was getting married! She smiled and sighed with anticipation. There was only one thing that could possibly ruin her wedding now. "Well, well, well, guess who's getting married!" Fate said from behind Hotaru. "NO!!!!" Hotaru jumped. "NOT YOU!!! PLEASE NOT YOU!!!! I WANT A NORMAL WEDDING!!!" "I'm Fate, I'm the very diffenition of normal!" Hotaru slapped her hand to her forehead. This girl REALLY needed a clue! "Ummm... Fate? Your like a God sort of right?" Hotaru asked. "Of corse I'm a God! Well..." Fate sighed. "I'm more of an underling, or well, you know!" "No I don't." Hotaru replied with interest. "I'm like an apprentice God, you know? Like, I will be a God in like, a few thousand years..." Fate trailed off. Hotaru laughed. Fate wasn't so bad, when she wasn't trying to set Hotaru up that is. "Anyway, that's not important!" Fate walked over to Hotaru with a smile that made Hotaru want to cringe. "Do you suppose... Ummm... Well, since I like you so much Death's wedding and my wedding... Well, we're going to share them with you!" Fate said as quickly as possible. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hotaru screamed. (A/N: good so far?) *the wedding* Everyone was lineded up in front of the pastor. Fate was standing next to cupid in a cheerleader like outfit that showed her stomach, Cupid how ever was in a suit (suprise suprise), the only thing that made his outfit just a little bit not right for a wedding was the fact that his pants, shirt, and jacket had a cloud design, and his tie had little bunny rabbits on it! Death was standing next to his bride Aphrodite in his normal attire, a long black robe complete with a mask so no one could see his face, and his ax. Aphrodite stood at his side grinning like a fool wearing a playboy bunny outfit. She had many people in the crowd of guests staring. Hotaru stood by Quatre's side. She might've been happy as a clam (that IS just a figure of speech!) if Death and Aphrodite, as well as Fate and Cupid weren't getting married at the same time, in the same chapel, at the same ceremony... She tried to look happy, but everyone, even Quatre could see through her lie. Suprisingly enough, Death, Aphrodite, Cupid, and Fate didn't... ********************************************** (FATE: "HEY NO FAIR!!!") (KRAZY_KITTY_KATZ: "OH SHUT UP!!! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!" eyes tear up) ************************************************** (A/N: I'm cutting to the chase, the ring and everything because I don't know what happens before that...) It was time for the big question, Death and Aphrodite went first. The pastor turned to Death, his eyes dropped. He hadn't noticed this before! What was with the outfit? He got his wits back after a second. "Do you take this women to be you lawfully wedded wife?" "Yeah!" Death said with happily. The pastor then turned to Aphrodite. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do!" Aphrodite said, sounded like she had just said yes to wanting a cookie. "Do you have the ring?" the pastor said to Death. "OH! Hang on a second!" Death said. He started to search his pockets for the ring. "Lets see..." he said taking some things out of his pockets. "No." he said throwing away a bear trap. "No that's not it." he stated throwing a very small flame thrower. "AH! FOUND IT!!!" he screamed happily. He pulled a hand out of his pocket (yes, it WAS cut off a person... it smelled REALLY bad too) and took the ring off the left hand and placed it on Aphrodite's left hand. *Fate and Cupid's turn* "Do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the pastor asked Cupid. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I do. Whatever." Cupid said as he stopped a rather attractive girl in the audience (the guests at the wedding). "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the pastor asked Fate. "Yes, I do. Atleast I will if he takes his EYES OFF THAT GIRL!!!" Fate snapped. "Yeah, she does!" Cupid said. (A/N: Welcome back to reality Cupid. Please leave all your free will at the entrance, and sign your soul over to krazy_kitty_katz) "Do you have the ring?" the pastor asked Cupid. "The ring... the ring... the ring... OH YEAH! I HAVE IT!!!" he said. He grabbed a ring tha he had gotten from a craker jack box out of his pocket and slipped it on Fate's finger. *Quatre and Hotaru* The pastor sighed as he turned to the last couple. "Do you?!?!" he said shortly, you could hear the annoyence in his voice. "Yeah." Quatre said suprised at how ticked off he looked. "Do you?!?!" the pastor asked Hotaru. "I do" she said simply, she expected something like this to happen at her wedding if Fate were there. "GOOD YOUR MARRIED!!! I'M GOING TO BED!" the pastor yelled. Suprisingly enough, he just stood there. "Well, arn't you gonna kiss her?!?!" he asked after a few minutes of Quatre staring at him. Quatre turned to Hotaru and pulled her close. They both smiled at eachother, then they kissed long and deep. *twelve years later* Athena glared down at her grandson. "I'm not going to bed!" he yelled at her. "Yup, he's diffenitly Fate's son!" she thought as she chased him around Oylmpus. ************************************************ Author's Note: did you like the last chapter? I really liked working on this series. I wish it were better, but hey, it's ok! Anyway, my brother and I are having a fanfiction contest between the two of us, so I may not be able to update my other fanfics much. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
